


Thank You For Being A Friend

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Glee Gen fic, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Blaine was a friend to the Newbies and 1 time he's a friend to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You For Being A Friend

1\. Marley  
Marley knows she’s being silly and it’s not her job to take on everyone else’s problems, but because of everything with Ryder and Unique, Marley has not had the time or the energy to think about Regionals. They lost Sectionals because of her, and she won't cost them Regionals as well. The fact that they’re singing one of her original songs is just added pressure. 

She can’t call Jake, because she loves him and everything, but he’d just go into Protective Boyfriend Mode and try to solve the problem himself. Ryder isn’t speaking to anyone in glee club, not that she can blame him. Kitty, while she’s trying to be kinder, still isn’t someone Marley feels comfortable calling in a crisis and Unique has bigger, less trivial things that she’s dealing with. As far as the seniors go, Marley doesn’t know Artie or Sam very well and she’s not sure about Tina. Sometimes she’s nice, sometimes she’s mean and there’s no way of knowing what she’s going to get at any given moment. 

Marley knows she could have avoided all the unnecessary overthinking and called Blaine, but he’s so busy all the time with prom planning, preparing for his college auditions, and the Cheerios. After hours of deliberation and a near panic attack, she calls him anyway, and she feels guilty when he’s at her door an hour later with coffee and cookies. 

“Hey Marley, what’s up?” Blaine asks as he enters her room.

“I’m so sorry to bother you, I know you’re busy,” Marley pleads. 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s fine. That’s why I gave you my number. Now come on, here’s your coffee, let’s get to work,” He hands her her cup of coffee and follows her to her room.

Working with Blaine is always fun. He takes performing very seriously, but with an enthusiasm that’s infectious. Marley feels her tension and anxiety melt away and before she knows it, it’s 11pm. 

“Wow, I didn’t mean to keep you here all night. I’m sure you had other things you’d rather be doing,” Marley says as she collapses onto her bed, watching as Blaine packs up his stuff. 

“Nope, I was actually free tonight. It was my pleasure, Marley, we’re going to kill it at Regionals.” 

“You really think so?” 

“I know so. We’ve got a great team, everyone is working really hard. We’re the ones to beat.” 

Marley sits up against the headboard, pulling her teddy bear into her lap.

“Do you think we’re as good as last year’s team? I mean, in addition to you, Sam, Artie, Tina and Brittany, you had Kurt and Mercedes and Santana and Rachel. How can we possibly measure up to them? They’re all so amazing.’ 

Blaine sighs and sits down next to Marley.

“I’m sorry that Mr. Schue keeps doing that to you guys. Bringing back the old members can’t be helping your confidence at all.” 

Marley deflates. “How are we supposed to take over glee club next year?” 

“Marley, you guys are so much better than Mr. Schue gives you credit for. Kurt and those guys are amazing, they’re my friends and I love them, but that team had its problems. You guys are talented and you work through your issues, and until now, no one has quit. Do you know how many times those guys quit? You guys are a great team, and that’s why we’re going to win and that’s why you’re going to be fine next year.” 

“You really think so?” Marley asks, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“I know so. And I promise that, Sam, Tina, Artie and I, we won’t come back to coach you, even if Mr. Schue asks us. We’ll only come back to cheer you on.” 

“Thanks, Blaine.” 

“Anytime,” Blaine stands up and grabs his bag, but before he leaves, he leans down and pulls Marley into a hug, “I’ll see you tomorrow. No more stressing, we got this.” 

For the first time in days, Marley was confident that they would be alright. 

2\. Kitty

Kitty wasn’t fooling herself. It didn’t matter if it were Coach Sue or Coach Roz, the Cheerios was always going to be run by an insane dictator, but at least with Coach Roz, she didn’t have to change diapers or listen to insane stories about Nazi hunters (yeah right, no way those stories are true.) or be pumped for information about glee club. Another benefit is that without Sue around to coddle her, Becky was less of an tyrant. Kitty’s trying to work on this being nice thing, but Becky’s been tap dancing on her last nerve all year and Kitty was not above smacking her down like the hand of god. 

Kitty needs to be captain next year, and the best way to do that was to be absolute perfection on the field. Unfortunately, being surrounded by talentless losers who drop you or collapse the pyramid was not going to cut it. 

She knew what she had to do. She had to convince Blaine to go with her to ask Coach Roz to let them hold tryouts before the school year was over. It shouldn’t be hard to convince him. From what she had gathered, he was completely unable to say no to people. 

She catches him on one of his stupid two second short cuts through some random ass hallway. 

“Hey Blaine!” Kitty calls out as Blaine rushes through the hallway while reading his textbook. He has got to be on No Doz and she’s not going to be the one who helps him through his Jesse Spano style freak out. 

“Oh, hi Kitty! What’s going on?” 

“Well, Blaine, as you know I’m likely to be captain of The Cheerios next year, but the only way to guarantee that is if we choose a great squad and I want your input. So we need to convince Coach Roz to have tryouts before the year is up. Like as soon as possible.” 

Blaine looks up from his book. “I don’t know, Kitty, Coach Roz doesn’t trust me at all.” 

“Sure she doesn’t, but I’ve seen you work those giant cartoon eyes and I'm sure she’s got a heart in there somewhere, even if it’s shriveled up after years of trying to convince people her medal is anything other than a frozen chocolate coin.” 

Blaine pauses for a second to think before shrugging, “I guess it’s worth a try. Tomorrow, before practice?” 

That’s how they end up in Roz’s office the next day. Blaine’s only stipulation is that Kitty let him do all the talking. 

“Okay, Fruity Fonzie and cliched high school mean girl, what are you bothering me for? I hope you’re not trying to use anymore of your fruity voodoo powers to put a hex on me because I have an exorcist on speed dial to rebuke your fruity voodoo demons.” 

Kitty looks between Blaine and Roz, waiting for him to object, but he just rolls his eyes before he starts to talk.

“No, we’re here to talk about next year’s squad. We’ve won Nationals, again, and the fact that we’ve managed to do so without Coach Sylvester for the first time in McKinley history is big news on all the Cheer blogs. But, I’ve been in the chatrooms and people are saying that Sue did all the work, and that you obviously framed Sue to get her job and steal her glory.” 

Kitty looks at Blaine, eyes wide. He is going to screw this up, she knew she should have just sucked it up and asked Becky. 

“Even though she’s too old to use a computer and probably chiseled it in stone like the ten commandments, I’m sure Sue is the one who started that rumor. I am an Olympic medalist, I don’t need to steal people’s glory.” 

“Exactly! That’s why Kitty and I are here. Not only are we Cheerios National Champions, we’re likely to be Show Choir Champions as well. We know what it takes to put together a winning team. That’s why we’re proposing that you let us choose next year’s team, now, before I leave for college. That way, you can spend the entire summer getting them in shape. If you win Nationals with your brand new team, hand picked by your graduating captain and his successor, you’re credentials will never be questioned again.” Kitty is impressed. 

Roz gapes at them, and Blaine just tilts his head while maintaining eye contact with her. 

“Are you trying to hypnotize me with your eyes?” 

“No,” Blaine says, and he’s rolling his eyes again.

“Okay, Fruity Fonzy, you have a deal. You and Kitty can run tryouts, but if you’re wrong and I’m made to look a fool, I will find you.” 

Kitty is shocked. That was way too easy. She’d always assumed that Blaine was that nice kid that helped little old ladies cross the street and rescued cats from trees.

Turns out, he’s as good of a bullshitter as she is. 

 

3\. Jake

Jake thinks he’s been a pretty good boyfriend these last few months. He supported Marley’s song writing, supported when she decided to take the fall as Catfish. He defends her when either Ryder or Mr. Schue has one of their douchebag fits in Glee Club. He is determined to make up for how he treated her earlier in the year.

The problem is that Jake honestly thought Marley was past all that eating disorder stuff. It was all Kitty’s fault and she’s friends with Kitty now, so he doesn’t think she’s back to her old tricks. He knows she eats, because they’re always together. She never runs off to the bathroom right after they eat, he thought she was fine. When she told him she was planning on spending half the summer at a summer camp for kids with eating disorders, he didn’t understand why. 

But maybe he shouldn’t have used the word “pointless”. She hasn’t spoken to him in days. 

He tried talking to Puck about it, but he just suggested Jake use the time Marley is away to get laid. He punched Puck in the nose for that. There was no way in hell he was going to talk to Ryder about it, he still doesn’t trust him 100% when it comes to not stealing Marley away. Unique has made it perfectly clear whose side she’s on, not that Jake’s surprised. 

There’s one person Jake knows, who understands where he’s coming from, someone who screwed up his own relationship pretty spectacularly (if Puck was to be believed). The problem is, he and Jake don’t know each other very well. Sure, he hangs out with Blaine at lunch, but that’s because the whole Glee club sits together, they’ve never talked about anything else. He’s nice enough, even if he is kind of weird, with the superhero thing. Jake can’t just call Blaine and ask him to hang out.

Luckily, he didn’t have to. One Saturday when he was at the mall with Puck, they ran into Blaine, Tina and Sam and they all decided to head to the food court together. He would have preferred to talk to Blaine alone, but he’ll take whatever he can get, truth be told, Jake’s getting desperate. Junior prom is coming up, and at this rate, Marley is not going to want to go with him. 

After they all grabbed their food from various places, they found a table in a far corner of the food court and sat down to eat. 

“So, Jake, is it true you told Marley that getting help for her eating disorder was pointless?” Tina asks with a vicious smile on her face. Sam and Blaine stop and look at him. Puck just keeps eating. 

“No, that’s not how it happened, how do you even know about that? Marley wouldn’t tell you, because she doesn’t even like you.” 

Tina flinches quickly, before she continues, “I have my sources. And anyway, it’s not about liking Marley, it’s about female solidarity.” 

“It’s about starting drama. If you cared about Marley, you would have apologized for blaming her for losing Sectionals once you found out the Warblers cheated.” 

“Oh boo hoo, cry me a river.” 

“Guys,” Blaine cuts in, “Seriously. Teens, let Jake explain. You and I both know that the only people who truly know what happened in a relationship are the people in it, no matter what it seems like on the surface, it’s always more complicated.” 

“Whatever,” Tina mutters, going back to her meal.

“Damn, girl Chang, you need to get laid like yesterday. I’d offer to do the job, but I don’t think you could handle a ride on the Puckasaurus,” Puck says, mouth full, ending the sentence by thrusting his hips up at the air. 

Tina rolls her eyes, grabs her tray and leaves, “I don’t need this. I’m finishing shopping, you guys can meet up with me if you want.” 

Blaine and Sam exchange a look, and Sam gets up and follows Tina, shoving the rest of his pizza in his mouth. 

Jake opens his mouth to speak, but Blaine stops him. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’ve been there. I hope you guys work it out.” 

“Actually, I wanted to ask you for some advice.” 

“I don’t know if you want to ask Anderson, he’s my bro and all, but he royally fucked up with Hummel. He’s probably the last person you want to ask,” Puck says, nonchalantly. He stops when he sees both Jake and Blaine glaring at him. 

“You know what, I’m gonna go hit on cougars at Victoria’s Secret. I’ll catch up with you sad sacks later,” Puck says, shoveling one last bite of his orange chicken in his mouth before abandoning his tray and taking off. 

“What did you want to ask me, Jake?” Blaine asks, with a small smile.

“Tina wasn’t that far off in what happened with me and Marley. I just didn’t mean it the way it came out.’ 

“What happened?” 

“She told me she wants to spend half the summer at some camp for eating disorders. Apparently, Coach Beiste suggested it to her Mom, and a bunch of the lunch ladies and a couple of teachers raised the money for them to pay for it. I just don’t see why she needs to go when she’s been handling it fine for all these months by herself.” 

Blaine swallows his bite before putting his for down. 

“Maybe she’s not handling it as well as you think, but she thinks everyone expects her to be handling it, so she’s not telling you how she feels.”

Jake looks confused, “I’m her boyfriend, why wouldn’t she tell me?” 

“Because she probably thinks you’d be disappointed. Or that it would stress you out too much. Or that you wouldn’t understand.” 

“Why would she think that?” 

“Because you clearly don’t understand. Can I ask you something?” 

Jake nods. 

“Are you more upset about the fact that Marley’s hiding this from you, or the idea that she’s leaving for the summer?” 

Jake looks down at his food, and grumbles. 

“What’s that, I didn’t hear you?” 

Jake rolls his eyes, “I said, I don’t want her to go. I had plans for the summer. For us. I’ve been helping Puck clean pools, saving up for us to do stuff this summer.” 

Blaine smiles, “I understand what you mean. I didn’t want my ex boyfriend to leave either, but in the end, he needed to go, and I didn’t want to be the person who kept him from doing what he needed to do.” 

“But you guys broke up. You let him leave and he broke up with you. I don’t want that to happen between me and Marley.” 

Blaine sighs, and Jake can tell he said the wrong thing. He doesn’t care, Puck was right, Blaine screwed up his relationship, why should Jake listen to him?

“I didn’t let Kurt leave, he didn’t need my permission. I just made it clear to him that it was what he wanted, and that he had my blessing to go. Marley’s her own person, she’s going away and if you make it seem like she needs your permission, you’ll lose her. Kurt and I broke up because we had issues that weren’t resolved when he left, and neither of us handled it well and I cheated on him. And I regret it everyday. Whatever you do, let her know how you feel, listen to her, and be honest with her, and continue to communicate with her while she’s gone. If she writes to you, write back, and whatever time she makes for you while she’s gone, take advantage of it.” 

Blaine starts cleaning up his tray and even reaches over to grab the food Puck left behind. 

“She’s not even speaking to me. I want to take her to prom and she’s not talking to me.” 

“Apologize. Sincerely. Make sure she knows you mean it.” 

“Do you think I should sing to her?” 

Blaine smiles, “I’d never tell you not to sing, but make the song part of the solution, don’t expect it to speak for itself.” 

On Monday, after Jake finished serenading Marley with “Can We Talk” by Tevin Campbell, and they left Glee club hand in hand. Jake turned just in time to catch Blaine wink at him. 

He’s still weird because he dresses as a superhero when it’s not Halloween, but Jake thinks Blaine is still a pretty cool guy. 

4\. Ryder

Ryder’s still pissed at Glee Club. All of them. Sam and Artie were complete jerks to him after he shared his secret. He thought Marley and Jake were his friends, but they had no problem jerking him around. Unique was a liar, Tina and Kitty are mean, and he can’t figure out what Blaine’s deal is, but he’s friends with Sam, so clearly, he’s a jerk too. Birds of a feather tend to flock together, and he knew he should never have joined. It seemed like a good idea at the time, and maybe it was when Finn was leading them, but he’s not around much and Ryder didn’t need them anyway. He was fine on his own, and he didn’t want to go to LA anyway.

This is why Ryder was annoyed that different people from Glee club kept bothering him every time they saw him in the hallway. Marley and Jake texted him constantly. Tina and Kitty double teamed him in the hallway. Artie cornered him in the bathroom, which was just awkward and creepy. Sam caught him in the locker room and told him that Glee club was his destiny, but he did so in Yoda’s voice. Unique never approached him, and most avoided his eyes when they passed each other. This only made him feel bad, which then made him angry, because she has no right to make him feel guilty, when it’s her fault that he quit. 

The thing is, even though Ryder would never admit it, but he did miss singing and performing. Now he was back to just singing in his room, and it’s just not the same. His parents keep asking him what’s wrong, and he doesn’t know how to explain any of it to them. The only people who he knew would understand how he felt were the very ones that made him feel that way. Funny how that happens. 

So after a particularly bad day, where he’d been partnered with Marley in Biology class. She spent the entire period bugging him about glee club and talking about Nationals. Then found out he’d flunked his history test, Ryder waited until after he knew Glee club would be over and sneaked into the auditorium. He knew they’d all be gone on time, because it was a Cheerios practice day, which meant Blaine would cut practice short so he and Kitty could make it to practice on time. Ryder only remembers that because of one particular day when Sam and Blaine were in charge again, and they decided to sing their favorite songs from childhood. They had so much fun that they lost track of time. He found out the next day that Coach Roz made them run laps until Blaine almost puked, and Kitty actually cried. From that moment on, Blaine had an alarm set on his phone to make sure they were never late again. As much as he hates to admit it, he still smiles when he thinks of that day, and going off on a tangent about Power Rangers with Artie and Sam. 

Ryder sits on the stage, taking a deep breath as he remembers that he did actually have a lot of fun in Glee Club. It makes him sad that the whole time that was going on, he was being lied to, right to his face. 

Ryder takes out his ipod and is scrolling through his music when he hears the door open. He jumps up and starts looking around, school has been out for almost two hours, there shouldn't’ be anyone around. 

“Hello?” he calls out. He looks up and sees Blaine walking towards the stage. 

“Oh, hey Ryder, I didn’t think anyone would be here,” Blaine says, walking up the stairs of the stage.

“You’re not here to try and get me to come back are you, because everyone’s already tried and it won’t work.’ 

“I just said I didn’t think anyone would be here, so obviously I’m not. I have my NYADA audition in a few days and I was hoping I’d get some practice in. And I’ve got a song I’m working on arranging for Nationals and I want to have it ready to show Mr. Schue.”

Ryder grabs his backpack.

“You can stay. I kind of wouldn’t mind getting someone’s opinion on my audition number. Tina and Sam aren’t exactly the best judges.” 

“I don’t know anything about Broadway.” 

“I know, but you know music, right? Just tell me how the song makes you feel, and you know if I’m pitchy or something.” 

“You’re never pitchy,” Ryder says, confused.

“Not usually, but the song I’ve chosen is a little difficult for me and I’m kind of freaked out about it.” 

Blaine, admitting to be freaked, out is surprising to Ryder, since he’s never seen him nervous about performing before. He considers leaving, maybe helping Blaine with his song would be the distraction Ryder needs. 

Ryder ends up staying for two hours, listening to Blaine run through his song a few times, and offering feedback as Blaine talks through the song he’s arranging for Nationals. It’s not until Blaine’s Mom calls to ask where he’s been that they realize that it’s nearly 8pm. 

Blaine turns to Ryder as he packs up his stuff, “Thanks for your help tonight, I really appreciate it.” 

“Anytime. Thank you for not trying to force me to go back to Glee Club.” 

Blaine stops, and Ryder mentally kicks himself for bringing it up.

“It’s no problem, but I just want you to know, I had no idea what was going on, and if I did, I would have tried to stop it somehow. I really do miss having you in Glee club, but I understand why you feel like you can’t be there right now.” 

“Thanks, man, seriously. You’re like the only person I believe that’s in that club.” 

They awkwardly look around.

“You almost quit and went back to your old school earlier this year, right? When you all were dressing like superhereos and the trophy got stolen?” 

“Yeah, I did.”

“Why? Was it just because your boyfriend broke up with you?” 

“That was part of it. But mostly, I didn’t feel like anyone really cared whether I stayed or went.” 

“Why would you come back? Why not go back to your old school where you know exactly where you stand with everyone?” 

Blaine sighs, and sets his backpack down on the floor at his feet, “Well, I couldn’t see it at the time, but I had people here who cared about me, and they wanted me here because they were my friends. My old school only wanted their lead soloist back.” 

Ryder puts his backpack on his back and starts to head out of the auditorium.

“I know it feels like everyone was lying to you, and if you don’t come back, we can still hang out and be friends, but I would really love it if you helped us win a National trophy.” 

Ryder doesn’t say anything. Just heads out of the auditorium, but he knows he’s got some real thinking to do. The thing is, he’s still not sure if he can trust anyone in glee club, but he knows that Blaine’s always been really cool to him, and for some reason, he really doesn’t want to let him down. 

5\. Unique.

“Blaine Anderson!” Unique calls out as she approaches him at his locker. He smiles brightly at her. 

“Hi Unique! You sounded amazing in practice today. Mr. Schue would be crazy not to give you that solo at Nationals,” he says as he takes some books from his bag and puts them in his locker. 

“Thank you, but you and I both know that his triflin ass is not trying to give Unique the solo that she rightly deserves. But that is not what I’m here for today. What are you doing with this fine Friday afternoon?” 

Blaine stops, frowns, “Coach Roz canceled practice today for some reason, so I’m free until 9 when I have to meet Kurt on skype. Why, what’s up?”

“Unique needs a shopping partner. If she’s going to be forced into performing at prom, she’s going to look snatched while doing do,” she says, snapping her fingers for emphasis. 

“Okay, I can do that. I still haven’t really decided what I’m wearing to prom. Honestly, between you and me, I was considering just reusing last year’s tux.” Blaine winces at his own words. 

“Oh, child, no. You are not. What would Kurt say?” 

“Well we’re not together and it’s not like he’ll be there so it doesn’t matter what he thinks,” Blaine snaps.

“Ooh, okay, calm down. No need to bite my head off. I’m just saying you should still take the opportunity for fashion and to shine that adorable behind off in something fierce. You’re Class President and soon to be two time National Show Choir Champion, I’m sure there’s someone dying to get that behind on the dance floor. You gotta look good while you’re doing it.” 

Blaine frowns at Unique, “I’m sorry I snapped at you. It’s just a sore spot.” 

Unique pats Blaine on the shoulder and takes his hand.

“Where’d you park? You can tell me all about it on the way to the mall.” 

Later, after Unique found her dress and Blaine picked out a bowtie and a new pair of shoes, they decide to grab some dinner in the food court. Blaine grabs a slice of pizza and a salad from Sbarro, while Unique decides to go to Panda Express. They meet up with their food and decide to grab a table in the corner away from the crowd. 

“You know, I wasn’t sure about you at the beginning of the year,” Unique says, pointing her fork full of chow mein at Blaine, “ You weren’t exactly the most welcoming to me, and well, I heard about your break up, and I thought that anyone that would cheat on a dime piece like Kurt Hummel is clearly out of his mind.” 

Blaine opens his mouth to interrupt, but Unique waves him off, “But, after a little kiki with my fairy godmother, the Fabulous Ms. Mercedes Jones, I decided not to write you off. Frankly she likes you alot and I’m glad I had my come to Jesus moment about you. Unique always knows the T, and I know a lot more about you than I did back then. I know all about what happened and how you wound up at Dalton.” 

Blaine nearly chokes on his drink, but manages to swallow, “How do you know about that? Kurt would n-” 

“Oh no, honey, Kurt didn’t tell me. I got the T from your girl. Yes, Miss Tina can’t hold water in a bucket and if you expect a secret to stay that way, I would recommend you not tell her. Go tell it on the mountain or something, because she puts everybody’s business in the street. Girl loves her some drama, bless her heart.” 

Blaine frowns, but nods for Unique to continue. 

“Anyway, that’s why I invited you here. I’ve got the T on you and it’s made me want to ask you something. Does it really get better? You’re like the poster child for that whole thing as far as I’m concerned. I mean, what happened to you at that dance is my worst fear. And yet here you are, and you’re okay. How are you okay?” 

Blaine puts his fork down and watches Unique, who avoids his eyes, as she plays with her food.

“Unique, is everything okay?” 

“Unique is fine, baby. Or she will be. Having Marley, Jake and Kitty walk me home has helped. Those girls don’t really bother me anymore. And I can handle the whispering in the halls. McKinley is definitely better than Carmel ever was. I never really bought into that whole ‘high school is the best time of your life’ crap, and I knew it wouldn’t be that for me. But it’s hard not to be frustrated when I just want the same things everyone else wants, but there’s the entire extra level of crap that no one will really understand. I can’t just like a boy and hope he likes me back, you know? I just want what any girl my age wants.” 

Blaine takes Unique’s hand, “Well, Unique, honestly? I’m not always okay. It’s hard. But I had my parents help, and when I went to Dalton, I thought I’d made good friends there. Music really helped me. And I still get frustrated, I’m sure you heard all about what Kurt went through and the slushy from last year, and that kind of stuff still frustrates me. And well, I never expected to fall in love in high school, I thought I had to wait to get to college in a big city or something, and one day, literally, I turned around and Kurt was there.” 

“Just like that?” 

“Well, he was there to spy on us, but yeah, just like that. I think you’re amazing, you're so talented and driven, and you’re going to go so far. And you have really good friends here, Marley would do anything for you, Jake and Kitty too, they all really care about you, and that’s what will help you get through the rest of your time at McKinley. And I think there’s going to be a guy out there that’s going to love you too.”

“Just have to be patient, right?” 

“Sadly, yes. But you never know, you could turn around and he’ll be standing right there, and you won’t have to pretend to be anyone else. He’ll just see you, all of you, even the not so fierce parts, and he’ll love you anyway.” 

Unique smiles sadly, “I think Kurt would be a fool not to take you back.” 

Blaine sighs, before smiling at Unique and taking her hand.

“Unique, would you do me the honor of being my date for the prom?” 

Unique smiles brightly, “Of course I would, but not if you’re going to wear last year’s tux. Unique will not be seen with an outfit repeater.” 

+1. Blaine

Blaine stands in front of the mirror in his steamy bathroom, hair freshly gelled, and takes a deep breath. Tomorrow he finally graduates high school. Part of him considered blowing off today. All of his finals have been taken and passed with flying colors, Glee Club has no performances lined up (the seniors revolted when Mr. Schue suggested they perform at their own graduation) and he could really use this time to work on his speech. He should blow the day off. He’s made it through four years of high school, and he’s only cut class once. Last year to go have sex at Kurt’s empty house. He’s earned the right to ditch a day, but after a flurry of texts from Marley last night, he agreed to show up. He can use the class time, which will no doubt be spent playing hangman and other similar games, to work on his speech. 

This has been the longest year. With everything that’s happened, it felt much longer than a normal school year. Blaine’s exhausted. He’s really kind of surprised that he got through it and that it turned out to actually be a really good year. He’s got the best friends he’s ever had (that won’t stand by and watch as people throw toxic slushies at him), he was Captain of the Glee club, he took them all the way to Nationals, and they won. 

The only real negative is that Burt told Kurt about his plan and Kurt wasn’t very happy to hear that Blaine had bought him a ring. They didn't’ fight, per se, but the conversation didn’t go well. While Kurt promised he’d be back for Graduation, things between them are a bit strained, and Blaine’s frustration with that has been building. It’s why he didn’t even bother approaching the subject of prom with Kurt, and while he was apprehensive about another school dance where he couldn’t be romantic, taking Unique was the best decision he could have made. She was someone who understood how he felt watching all the couples around him, and after awhile, they were having so much fun, that they stopped caring about everyone else. 

Blaine’s still frustrated, however, because every time he feels like he’s taken a step forward with Kurt, they end up taking two steps back. He tries not to think about it, he’ll be in New York in a month and a half, in his own apartment with Sam, Tina and Artie. He won’t feel like his life is on hold, which is how he’s felt for most of this year. He’s dreamed about going to New York for years. Most of his friends think it’s only been his dream since he met Kurt. Really, he just thinks New York is more his speed, the fact that Kurt would be there too just became an added bonus. Blaine has a lot of dreams. Kurt is only one of them. He’s ready to start making those dreams come true. 

Just two days between Blaine and freedom and he can’t wait. 

***********************  
When Blaine arrives at school, the first person he sees is Sam, shirtless again, but, it’s not because he’s going through an existential crisis. Sam is going to be going to Community College in New York while working on his macaroni art. According to Sam, he’s shirtless because it’s the last day of school, he’s a two time National Champion and it’s his last chance to gift McKinley with his bod. He then, grabs Blaine and picks him up, throwing him over his shoulder and running down the hall yelling “Class of 2013! Woo!” at the top of his lungs. 

Sam is ridiculous, but he’s one of the people that helped Blaine get through this year. He’s glad that he doesn't have to say goodbye to him. 

They run into Tina on their way to first period, and she just laughs and smacks Blaine on the ass as they pass. 

The day goes by in a pretty similar fashion. The other seniors around the school, the ones that bothered to show up, running around and cheering, their excitement obvious. 

Coach Roz called Blaine to her office, and when he arrived, he found Sue there waiting for him. Sue shook his hand and told him he was a much more worthy adversary than Mr. Schuester and that she respects him for being upfront about his plans to get rid of her. It was the most normal conversation he ever had with his cheer coaches. 

 

By the time the day is over, Blaine’s hand is cramped from the number of yearbooks he’s signed. He and Tina have already cried twice signing each other’s yearbooks and reminiscing about last year’s graduation and the things that have changed since then. 

 

He’s pretty much exhausted by the time he gets to Glee that day, and he knows it’s going to emotional when he walks in and sees Marley already wiping her eyes. Kitty grabs him and pulls him into the room, and pushes him down into a chair in the front row. Once everyone arrives, the younger Glee club members stand in the front of the room, which reminds him of the previous year, when he was in their shoes. 

“Guys, we just wanted to say that this has been an amazing year,” Marley starts, voice already choked up, Unique rolls her eyes and pulls a tissue out of her shirt and hands it to her. Marley clears her throat and continues, “It started off so tough, with losing Sectionals and everything, but you guys have really been great.” 

“But let’s face it, there’s one of you, more than others who deserves an extra special thank you, and before you get excited, lips, it’s not you,” Kitty states. 

“Blaine, if Unique had to lose the title of New Rachel to anyone, she’s glad it’s you, honey.” 

“You’ve been really cool with us, helping us with stuff, even when you have your own problems to deal with,” Ryder says.

“Anyway, we just wanted to make sure you knew how much we appreciate you, and how much we’ll miss you. You’re gonna kick so much butt in New York, and we promise that we will make you proud. You’re like the big brother I never had.” 

Blaine starts to get up and say something, but Kitty pushes him back down in his chair. 

“Chill out, we’re about to sing to you, dummy,” Kitty warns are the music starts. 

As they sing to Blaine, he tries to keep his composure, laughing as Sam, Artie and Tina join them. He’s doing a pretty good job of keeping his emotions in check until the door to the choir room opens and Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Mercedes and Mike come into the room and join the song. 

As they dance, Kurt catches his eye and smiles, skipping over and grabbing Blaine’s hand and spinning him around. When Kurt lets him go, Blaine looks up in time to catch Unique winking at him. 

By the time it’s over, they’re all crying. 

Blaine may have only been at McKinley for two years, but he found a home there, and he’s surprised when he realizes he’s going to miss it, but mostly, he’s going to miss these people. Through all of the drama, they’ve all been there for each other, and he couldn’t have asked for a better team.


End file.
